


We should make the best of it

by Moondxst



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Everybody Dies, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sad, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondxst/pseuds/Moondxst
Summary: Andrés made the scenario the most bittersweet experience of Martín's life.Between passion, kisses, low moans, the extravagant artist left out a "Martín... I am dying."
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	We should make the best of it

Martin didn't know what to say about the unusual scene in front of him. It was really difficult (almost impossible) to make the engineer speechless he was a clever and dramatically insistent man, that always knew what to say, but watching his best friend crumbling to the floor with tears running down his face left caught him out of guard.  
He didn't even knew what was happening, Andrés had walked into his room while he was doing some calculations, hugged him and wouldn't let go until Martín got up to look at him in the face.  
Andrés let his gaze wander around the room, avoiding making eye contact with the argentinian when he asked what happened for Andrés to be this upset. And then Martín shook his shoulders, trying to bring him back to reality, causing an long stare between them. Terrible idea. He started crying.  
"So... I guess you are not that well" Martín said while he sat on the floor by the other's side, receiving only a couple of sobs as an answer "What happened? I never saw you like this in ten years"  
The artist tried to say anything, but he couldn't. 'If he didn't say it out loud it wasn't true' so, understanding how bad he was at that moment, he just went for a hug. And Martín didn't say anything.  
He embraced his best friend as tight as he could like he would protect him from every single bad thing in the world, and he kept there listening to Andrés heart beating slower, calming down, while he felt his own heart starting to beat faster, after all, even though touch was really common in their friendship, this time it felt different. When he didn't felt tears wetting his shirt anymore, he gathered the courage to speak up again, trying to not pressure his friend, but still concerned.  
"Are you read to tell me what happened?" asked, drawing little circles on Andrés hair, feeling so small. And he actually had a response, breathed out against his neck, a simple "I really don't know if it's a good idea to tell you about it, but don't worry, we will only be better from now on".  
Did Martín understood what that meant? Definitely not. But he couldn't ask anymore, his beautiful artist was fast asleep on his shoulder and he definitely didn't want to wake him up. He stretched out as much as he could and pulled the blanket out of the bed, dragging a pillow with it. And it was more than enough to let them two sleep together on the floor.

Yeah... 2 months, that's how much their false happiness lasted. They created so many memories, so many great things, and Martín was so in love, and Andrés marrying again or not, he knew he loved him too, as much as he did.  
"I just don't understand WHY are you going to marry that girl... you barely know her" he said with a sad tone, that was almost pitiful, trying to disguise his pain pretending to concentrate in the calculations in front of him.  
"Cariño, get up" the engineer looked up confused and didn't dare to move an inch "Come on, my clever engineer, get up" repeated Andrés with a smile.  
Martín got up, still not looking at his best friend, who walked so close to him that he could feel his warmth.  
"Look at me, right here, look at my eyes"  
But he couldn't. And he was done with these mental games, he was done of not knowing what was wrong with his best friend, he was actually done of not knowing what was happening in that weird relationship.  
"I won't. Cause you never tell me the truth, so I am not letting you read me this time, I am not even looking at your direction until you tell me what's happening"  
Well it was indeed a rush move, not very thoughtful, therefore, he didn't thought of what would be Andrés reaction.... well not good.  
Andrés walked Martín against the nearest wall, pinning him there. And Martín didn't do anything but sigh and close his eyes, like it wasn't real as long as he didn't face it. But it was real and that was ridiculously stated when the man he loved started licking and kissing his neck.  
"Andrés stop what the fuck are you doing" and it didn't work, his friend just kept there, let go a low sound like "are you sure?" and began to kiss his jawline. And Martín really wanted to say to Andres for him to stop at that moment, that he was not his toy, but he couldn't. He felt his neck skin being bitten quite hardly, and left out a stupid moan. God how much he regretted it. Andrés smiled against his neck once again, and stopped. Went away.  
Obviously the engineer couldn't let that end like that "where the fuck do you think you are going?" he asked before pulling Andrés into a kiss.  
And then another.  
And another.  
And another.  
And when they were already about do lie down, Andrés made the scenario the most bittersweet experience of Martín's life.  
Between passion, kisses, low moans, the extravagant artist left out a "Martín... I am dying. But I love you so much."  
And Martín kissed him again, crying as hard as Andrés had cried couple of months before, but still smiling between the kiss and the tears.  
"Then we will only be better from now on" he said, right before he made sure Andrés felt alive for... well, the time he had left.

And when Andrés finally died, a part of Martín certainly died with him, and he surely had his time when he thought about going to meet with his soulmate again, forever and for good, but at least he had a place to mourn, and the absolute assurance that he made everything he could to make Andrés know he loved him, and make him happy for some time.


End file.
